Love
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Bukankah Baekhyun-sshi mencintaimu, Jongin? Dia pasti marah kalau aku berada di dekatmu." / "Kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu, Jongin."/ "Saat tanganmu aku genggam, kau malah semakin histeris memanggil Kyungsoo. Sangat berbeda jika Kyungsoo sendiri yang menggenggam tanganmu." / "Apakah itu rasanya sakit, Chanyeol?" / KaiSoo. ChanBaek. Slight KaiBaek. / RCL Pliss.


**Love**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Byun Baekhyun**

**Support Cast :: Park Chanyeol**

**Genre :: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Etc…**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Bukankah Baekhyun-sshi mencintaimu, Jongin? Dia pasti marah kalau aku berada di dekatmu." / "Kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu, Jongin." / "Saat tanganmu aku genggam, kau malah semakin histeris memanggil Kyungsoo. Sangat berbeda jika Kyungsoo sendiri yang menggenggam tanganmu." / "Apakah itu rasanya sakit, Chanyeol?" / KaiSoo. ChanBaek. Slight KaiBaek. / RCL Pliss.**

**Disclaimer :: This cast belong to EXO, SMent, His Parents, and God. But this story is mine~**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Disini, akan banyak sekali typo(s). Cerita yang gaje dan membingungkan. Alur kecepetan dan kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terus saja menatap ke samping, pada _namja_ lain yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Ini sudah jam 4 sore, semua siswa di sekolahnya sudah pulang, dan satu jam lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup.

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir pada _namja_ di sebelahnya. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat wajah _namja_ itu memerah dan hawa panas di sekeliling tubuhnya. Mata namja itu terpejam, tidur dengan melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau masuk sekolah, Jongin? Seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah saja kalau merasa tidak enak badan." Ucap Kyungsoo. Membelai rambut _namja_ yang ia panggil Jongin dengan lembut.

"Kau panas sekali…" Lirih Kyungsoo. Rasa khawatirnya memuncak saat tangannya mengelus pipi Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau suhu badannya sangat tinggi.

Jongin membuka matanya, terlihat sayu. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

**Puk.**

Jongin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Mencoba menyamankan posisinya sebentar namun kemudian kembali menutup matanya. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Di rumah ada Baekhyun _hyung_." Ucap Jongin.

Ya… Jongin tidak tidur sedari tadi, ia hanya menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan pening di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam. "Bukankah bagus? Jadi, Baekhyun-_sshi_ bisa menjagamu di rumah. Yang aku tau, kalau di rawat oleh seseorang yang mencintaimu pasti akan cepat sembuh." Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan tulis di depannya.

Cukup perih saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimaa lagi? Kyungsoo harus bijak juga saat ini.

"Jadi, kalau aku di rawat olehmu, aku pasti akan cepat sembuh. Benar, kan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, menatap kepala Jongin yang menyandar di bahunya. "Tidak. Maksudku, Baekhyun-_sshi_. Dia pasti khawatir padamu di rumah, dan aku tau kalau Baekhyun-_sshi_ bisa merawatmu dengan baik. Karena… Baekhyun-_sshi_ mencintaimu." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum, miris.

Jongin diam.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini sudah sangat sore. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan di tutup. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. _Arasseo_? Aku sudah memesan taksi." Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 30 menit lagi petugas sekolah akan menutup dan mengunci sekolah.

"Dingin~" Itulah salah satu racauan Jongin yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Jongin. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jongin tidak memakai jaket.

Kyungsoo meraih tasnya yang ia simpan di meja. Membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket _hoodie_ miliknya yang berwarna _Dark Blue_ dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jongin. Setelah selesai memakaikan Jongin jaket _hoodie_ miliknya, Kyungsoo juga meraih tas milik Jongin. Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan menopang tubuh Jongin untuk berjalan keluar dari area sekolah.

Di dekat gerbang sekolahnya, Kyungsoo melihat ada taksi yang sudah menunggunya. Kyungsoo buru-buru membantu Jongin berjalan mendekati taksi dan membuka pintu taksi dengan cepat dan mendudukkan Jongin. Setelahnya, ia juga naik ke dalam taksi dengan kedua tas yang terlebih dulu ia simpan di dekat Jongin.

"_Hyung_… Kau benar-benar akan mengantarkanku pulang?" Jongin bertanya. Hawa panas di tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Wajahnya sudah merah sekali. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Ya, aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang. Baekhyun-_sshi_ pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang kecil.

Saat ini, Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dengan tangan mereka yang tertaut.

"Bisakah kau tinggal di rumahku malam ini? Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun _hyung_ yang menjagaku di rumah nanti." Pinta Jongin. Suaranya benar-benar kecil, seperti akan habis. Matanya terpejam.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar, namun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, Jongin. Aku harus pulang. Lagipula, Baekhyun-_sshi_ bisa marah kalau aku yang merawatmu nanti." Kyungsoo kembali menjawab dengan suara yang sama. Terdengar lirih.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak berhak marah, dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan kau adalah _namjachingu_ku, _hyung_."

Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah Baekhyun-_sshi_ mencintaimu, Jongin? Dia pasti marah kalau aku berada di dekatmu." Kyungsoo berusaha menstabilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar karena menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya!" Jongin bangun dan menatap Kyungsoo. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat wajah Jongin yang berantakan juga matanya yang sedikit berair.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur, mengacak rambut Jongin dan menarik kepalanya untuk kembali bersandar pada bahunya. "Aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun-_sshi_. Jadi, pelan-pelan, cobalah bicara baik-baik padanya. Untuk sekarang, kau harus pulang." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, yang dengan senyuman itu selalu mampu membuat Jongin terasa damai dan tenang.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Hanya hening sampai akhirnya taksi berhenti tepat di depan rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi dan menarik tasnya dan tas Jongin lalu kemudian membantu Jongin untuk berjalan agar tidak jatuh di karenakan tubuh Jongin yang lemas.

**Ting! Tong!**

Kyungsoo menekan bel di rumah Jongin, dan tak lama keluarlah seorang _namja_ cantik dan manis dengan kulit putih dan rambut berwarna _Dark Brown_-nya. "Astagaaaa~! Jongin! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Pekik _namja_ itu saat membuka pintunya dan melihat Jongin yang di pegangi oleh Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang merah pucat.

"_A-annyeong_… Do Kyungsoo _imnida_, teman sekelasnya Jongin. Tadi Jongin demam di sekolah, dan aku mengantarkan Jongin ke sini. Ini rumah Jongin, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah sebelumnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Bohong kalau Kyungsoo tidak tau rumah Jongin.

"Ah~ _annyeong_. Byun Baekhyun _imnida_, aku tetangganya Jongin. Rumahku disana, tapi setiap sore sampai malam aku selalu berada disini. Orang tua Jongin menitipkan Jongin padaku." _Namja_ yang bernama Baekhyun itu balas tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Mianhae_, apa Jongin merepotkanmu, Kyungsoo-_sshi_? Ah, dia memang suka merepotkan orang. Gomawo sudah mengantarkan Jongin sampai kesini. Biar aku yang membawanya ke dalam." Sekarang, Jongin sudah di bantu oleh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini tas Jongin." Kyungsoo memberikan tas Jongin yang di pegangnya kepada Baekhyun dan langsung diambil oleh namja itu. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Dan Jongin, semoga cepat sembuh, _ne_?" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "_Gomawo_, Kyungsoo-_sshi_." Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun segera membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**.**

Sekarang, Jongin sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Kepalanya pening dan matanya terasa berat. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah yang hangat, ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di kasur sementara Baekhyun dengan cerewetnya menyuruh Jongin untuk makan dulu dan minum obat. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada di dapaur untuk membuatkan Jongin semangkuk bubur.

Walaupun sedang sakit, tapi Jongin tidak ingin makan dan minum obat. Tidak kalau itu bukan Kyungsoo. Ya, Jongin sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan _email_ pada Kyungsoo –_namjachingu_nya itu.

**To :: Baby Soo**

'_**Hyung**_**! Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah tidur?'**

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, balasan _email_ masuk ke ponsel Jongin. Jongin membuka pesan balasan itu dan kemudian seulas senyum terukir di wajah Jongin yang semakin pucat.

**From :: Baby Soo**

'**Aku belum tidur. Aku sedang memasak **_**Ssamgyetang**_** ^^ Kenapa memberiku **_**email**_**? Apa kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?'**

Jongin terkekeh kemudian mengetik kembali untuk membalas _email_ dari Kyungsoo.

**To :: Baby Soo**

'**Aku tidak mau makan. Aku tidak mau minum obat. Setelah menggunakan **_**thermometer**_**, suhu tubuhku 39****o****. Tubuhku lemas.'**

Jongin harus menunggu lama pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo kali ini. Sementara menunggu, Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat. Entah karena panas dari tubuhnya, membuat Jongin mudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya, namun ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan balasan _email_ dari Kyungsoo.

**From :: Baby Soo**

'**Dasar manja! Baekhyun-**_**sshi**_** masak apa? Pasti enak! Cepat makan dan minum obatmu, atau aku akan marah! Setelah itu, istirahatlah. **_**Saranghae**_**…'**

Jongin tersenyum.

**To :: Baby Soo**

'**Aku ingin **_**Ssamgyetang**_** buatanmu, **_**hyung**_**! Kalau bukan kau yang memasak, aku tidak mau makan! **_**Nado saranghae**_**…'**

"Jongin, aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Ayo cepat makan dan minum obatnya." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih juga beberapa tablet obat.

Jongin yang kaget segara saja menyimpan ponselnya di meja nakasnya dan menarik selimut sebatas dadanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi kasur Jongin setelah menyimpan nampan berisi makanan dan obat itu di meja kecil di samping kasur. Tangan Baekhyun mengguncangkan tangan Jongin pelan. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, kau tidak akan pernah sembuh!" Tegas Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Jongin khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau, _hyung_! Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur!" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun. Semakin merapatkan selimutnya dan menutup matanya.

Dapat Jongin dengar Baekhyun yang membuang nafas lembut. Dan dapat Jongin rasakan juga kalau Baekhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku, _ne_? dan aku akan kembali memaksamu untuk makan beberapa jam lagi." Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Membuat Jongin akhirnya sendirian di kamarnya.

'Maaf, _hyung_…'

**.**

Ini sudah jam 11.30 malam. Baekhyun masih terjaga di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV yang menayangkan beberapa Drama yang menurutnya bagus.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang ada di rumah Jongin, kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya di sofa tanpa mematikan TV-nya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. Berniat melihat keadaan _namja tan_ itu.

Kini, Baekhyun sudah berada di kamar Jongin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Soo… Kyungsoo _hyung_… _Hyung_, dingiiii~n…"

Baekhyun tersentak. Pendengaranya tidak mungkin salah, bukan? Baru saja, Baekhyun mendengar Jongin menyebutkan nama seseorang dalam iaguannya.

"Jongin…" Baekhyun menyentuh kening Jongin, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat merasakan suhu tubuh Jongin semakin tinggi. "Astagaaa~ kau panas sekali!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Hhhh~ _hyung_! Soo _hyung_… Kyungsoo… D-dingiiii~nn…"

Lagi. Nama itu yang didengar oleh indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, miris. Tangannya menaikkan selimut yang di pakai Jongin sampai ke lehernya. "Kau memang tidak bisa mencintaiku, ya? Sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk menyampaikan kalau aku mencintaimu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku masuk ke dalam hatimu lebih jauh." Gumamnya. Mengusap pelipis Jongin yang di penuhi oleh aliran keringat dingin.

"Soo. Kyungsoo _hyuuuung_… Ngh~" Jongin kembali mengigau dengan tubuh yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Baekhyun yang segera sadar kalau kali ini Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo, segera meraih ponsel Jongin yang tersimpan di atas meja lalu segera mencari kontak nomor ponsel Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miris. Hatinya terasa sakit. Matanya menemukan kontak bertuliskan **'Baby Soo'** disana. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkkan kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Gumam Baekhyun, lagi.

Setelah menemukan kontak nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan ponselnya sendiri.

"_Yoboseyo_?" Dapat Baekhyun dengar suara lembut di seberang telponnya. Ya, itu suara Kyungsoo.

"_Yoboseyo_… Kyungsoo-_sshi_?" Baekhyun meyakinkan lawan bicaranya apakah Kyungsoo atau bukan.

"Emh~ _nuguseyo_?"

"Ini aku, Baekhyun, yang tadi ada di rumah Jongin." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum kecil, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Oh, _ne_. Baekhyun-_sshi_. _Wae geuraeyo_?"

"Jongin tidak mau makan dan menolak minum obat. Dari tadi dia tidur, dan saat tidurnya dia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jongin… selalu menyebutkan namamu dari tadi. Aku rasa, Jongin membutuhkanmu di sampingnya." Jelas Baekhyun. Ada rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk hatinya saat bicara seperti itu.

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam, belum menjawab apa yang di jelaskan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_?"

"Ah, _ne_… Mm~, kenapa bisa begitu, Baekhyun-_sshi_?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah memasak, tapi dia tidak mau makan dan malah tidur. Sekarang suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi saja. Aku khawatir, Kyungsoo-_sshi_. Bisakah kau datang kemari dan tenangkan Jongin? Dia tidak berhenti memanggilkan namamu." Baekhyun sekarang berubah menjadi panik saat melihat Jongin terus menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo di tengah tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak –efek suhu tubuhnya yang semakin panas.

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku akan kesana."

"Tunggu! Kalau bisa, bawalah makanan yang kau buat sendiri, mungkin dengan begitu Jongin mau makan saat dia sadar nanti."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik, dan kemudian menyahuti, "_Arasseo_."

"_Gomawo_… Kyungsoo-_sshi_." Baekhyun menutup sambungan telponnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Jongin yang terus berkeringat dan mulutnya yang terus menyebutkan nama 'Kyungsoo'.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo akan datang. Tunggulah sebentar."

**.**

**Ting! Tong!**

Kyungsoo menekan bel yang ada di rumah Jongin. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, seseorang sudah membukakan pintunya. Ya, itu Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Maaf aku merepotkanmu dengan menyuruhmu datang tengah malam seperti ini." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Seteah menutup pintu, Baekhyun berjalan memimpin di depan menuju kamar Jongin.

"_Gwaenchanayo_… Lagipula aku belum tidur dan sedang menonton TV saja di rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo ramah. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia begitu khawatir pada keadaan Jongin, juga… khawatir pada Baekhyun. Melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Jongin. Dan saat itu juga, bisa Kyungsoo lihat kalau Jongin sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan bibir yang membiru. Keringat dingin mengucuri pelipis Jongin. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan terus menggumamkan namanya.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Jongin keras kepala. Aku sudah membuatkannya makanan tapi ia tidak mau makan dan malah tertidur. Dari tadi ia menyebut namamu. Dan sepertinya jika kau yang menemani, akan semakin cepat untuk Jongin bisa membaik." Baekhyun menepuk lembut pundak Kyungsoo.

Sementara yang di tatap hanya membulatkan matanya kaget menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau _namjachingu_nya Jongin, kan? Kenapa tidak bilang tadi saat mengantarkan Jongin, eum?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum lembut untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku mengerti. Aku juga bisa melihat dari mata Jongin tadi saat memandang kepulanganmu, hhe. Sekarang, aku titip Jongin, _ne_? pastikan dia makan dan minum obatnya. Aku tau dia hanya ingin di rawat olehmu dan memakan makanan buatanmu yang sudah jelas _namjachingu_nya…"

"Baekhyun-_sshi_…"

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja…" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang. Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi di rumahku juga sedang tidak ada orang. Aku titip Jongin, _ne_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menatap dalam pada mata Baekhyun. Senyuman itu terlihat perih untuk Kyungsoo, namun juga tampak bersinar.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamar Jongin. Ia menutup pintunya, namun tidak benar-benar tertutup. Sedikit, ia melihat dari sedikit celah di pintu. Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaian Jongin dan mengambilkan kaos dan _sweater_ lalu menggantikan pakaian Jongin yang sepertinya basah oleh keringat dengan kaos dan _swaeter_. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo kembali menyelimuti Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat menarik kursi yang ada di sana dan duduk di kursi itu dengan menghadap pada Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Dan sesaat, Baekhyun bisa menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda. Jongin langsung tenang setelah tangannya yang di genggam oleh Kyungsoo.

"Saat tanganmu aku genggam, kau malah semakin histeris memanggil Kyungsoo. Sangat berbeda jika Kyungsoo sendiri yang menggenggam tanganmu." Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir, Jongin pasti sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin, itulah alasan kenapa Jongin tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang sangat teliti menjaga Jongin. Baekhyun melihat raut khawatir di wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan mungil nan lembut milik Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menyeka keringat di pelipis Jongin dan menempelkan _thermometer_ pada leher Jongin.

"Kau bahagia dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin? Kalau begitu, aku akan mundur dan aku akan melihatmu bahagia dengan Kyungsoo." Kini, wajahnya menampakan senyuman tulus.

Ahh~ Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut di ujung hatinya.

Ia sudah puas melihat betapa terlatihnya tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjaga Jongin.

Baekhyun beranjak menjauhi kamar Jongin menuju ruang tengah. Ia baru ingat kalau TV yang tadi ia nyalakan belum di matikan. Setelah mematikan TV, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Jongin. Berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dari rumah Jongin.

Saat di tengah perjalanannya, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yoboseyo_, Chanyeol?"

"_**Ne**_**, Baekkie. Ada apa?"**

"Kau belum tidur, Chanyeol?"

"**Aku sedang tiduran. Kau sendiri? Tumben menghubungiku…"** Chanyeol terdengar terkekeh kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"**Benarkah?"**

"Hm."

"**Lalu, mau di kemanakan Jongin yang kau puja itu?"**

"Dia… sudah punya orang yang berarti untuknya. Yang aku lihat, orang itu sangat mencintai Jongin dan sebaliknya. Aku yakin, orang itu bisa menjaga Jongin lebih baik dariku."

"**Eoh~ kau terdengar putis…"** Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bukankah kau suka aku yang puitis ini, Tuan Park?"

"**Ya… Aku memang suka kau yang puitis. Hahaha. Sekarang kau mengerti bukan? Cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki. Melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia saja, itu sudah cukup, meskipun dia bahagia bukan oleh kita sendiri. Setidaknya, begitulah persepsiku."**

"Hm, kau benar. Dan kau merasakannya juga, bukan?"

"**Tentu saja. Aku mengalaminya juga. Saat aku mencintaimu, kau malah mencintai orang lain. Dan aku begitu lega saat mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu walaupun aku tau kalau aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengisi hatimu walau sebentar. Dan aku mencoba bahagia, saat melihatmu bahagia dengan perasaanmu terhadap orang lain."**

"Apakah itu rasanya sakit, Chanyeol?"

"**Umh~ hanya sedikit. Mungkin."**

"Maafkan aku. Aku…"

"**Tidak, tidak! Bukan salahmu. Dalam hal cinta, tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, Baekkie. Kau seharusnya tau itu."**

"_Gomawo,_ Chanyeol…"

"**Ya, **_**cheonma**_**…"**

"Chanyeol?"

"**Hm?"**

"Bisa temui aku besok di taman kota?"

"_**Of Course**_**."**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih sudah menemaniku bicara. Aku tunggu besok jam 10 pagi."

"**Baiklah. Selamat malam dan cepatlah tidur, Baekkie. **_**Jaljja**_**…"**

"_Jaljja_…"

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan seseorang yang di panggilnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menutup sambungan telponnya dan tanpa ia sadari ia sekarang sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Cinta tidak perlu memiliki. Bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia walaupun dengan orang lain. Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan dalam hal cinta. Dan… masih banyak cinta di dunia ini yang bisa di raih. Chanyeol, maafkan aku jika kemarin aku mengabaikanmu." Baekhyun terus bergumam sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol tadi.

Cinta…

Akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Perasaan itu akan tumbuh jika kau mau mencoba untuk hal-hal yang lain yang ada di sekitarmu.

Aku yakin, Baekhyun akan mampu melepaskan Jongin karena ia sudah mencoba untuk melihat kebahagiaan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun pasti akan menemukan cintanya yang bisa memeluk Baekhyun dengan tulus dan hangat. Mungkin itu Chanyeol?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Woohooo~

Selesai ^^ aku gak tau kenapa bisa bikin fict kaya gini… Saat lihat beberapa pict dengan Jongin yang deket-deket sama Baekhyun, rasanya terbesit ajja pikiran bukan bikin KiBaek. Tapi gimanapun, Baekhyun bukan couple-nya Jongin, dan Baekhyun Cuma milik Chanyeol (: walaupun disini aku gak tau hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu apa =_=!

Ya…

Maafkan aku chingu-deul… Mungkin ide ff kaya gini pasaran banget, tapi yasudahlah. Aku emang gak ahli dalam ff genre kaya gini T.T bisanya bikin fluffy doang, hiksu hiksu!

Yep!

Gomaeo yang udah nyempetin buat baca ^^

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
